


let it snow (and awaken hearts)

by zebracakes



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Party, F/M, Homecoming, Light Angst, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Reunions, Yuletide, you become honorary queen by valkyrie love that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 08:00:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21940105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zebracakes/pseuds/zebracakes
Summary: Almost like a Christmas miracle, you get the news that the love of your life has returned from the dead.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Reader
Comments: 9
Kudos: 50





	let it snow (and awaken hearts)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pendragonfics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pendragonfics/gifts).



> hello, y’all! this is my first story in over three months and my final story for the year of 2019. “let it snow” is part of a writing collaboration with one of my dearest friends, susie of @pendragonfics (on both ao3 and tumblr)! what sparked as a random idea and one of those “just kidding!…unless?” moments has come to this. our prompt was: “You fell asleep on me, but it’s fine, I made sure you’re warm and comfortable.“ where we took creative liberty with it! our two stories are like narrative foils where susie’s is more on the fluffy spectrum whereas i navigate the choppy waters of angst with comfort (because it’s the HOLIDAYS, BABEYY). thank y’all for your support throughout the year. to both my ao3 and tumblr gang, let's hear it for the new decade!!

Homecoming.

Snow silently leaves its mark on the New Zealand land overlooking the roaring sea. Purple and pink hues grace the skies and provide a beautiful setting for the evening. It’s almost majestic the way that the New Asgard had transformed over the years. From the Asgardians losing the only home they knew to rebuilding a life afterwards; it was never about the place, it was always about the people.

You stretch out your arm for the snowflakes to melt against your warm hand. A shadow of a smile forms on your lips as you turn your hand over to capture more falling snowflakes.

_The people_.

It had been years since the Snap, since losing _him_ , years you have bore witness to immeasurable heartache, pain, and lingering suffering. Uncertainty was always cast above your head for you didn’t know you would ever see the people you cared about again. You put your mind into aid efforts for the Asgardian refugees, hoping that healing would come in the form of volunteerism for the people he helped protect, for his sacrifice not to be in vain. To see life blossom back again after slaying the Titan, bringing everyone back, to see the light of the Asgardian people return brought a sense of peace.

Maybe you can move forward.

Then, when you thought you did enough mourning, Loki returns. _Alive_.

A breath catches at the back of your throat, tears welling in your eyes when you got the call from Valkyrie. You boarded the next flight to New Zealand with fidgety hands in your lap, trying to find the right words to say to the man you’ve always loved, the one you presumed dead and mourned but now living and breathing.

Perhaps the pattern of rising from the dead when presumed otherwise should’ve been a sign.

An early Christmas present indeed.

Mortality as a Midgardian sinks in the middle of your chest as you read the welcome sign of New Asgard. This is far different than being reunited with your loved ones after everything has been said and done to undo the Snap. Nothing can ever truly prepare you to meet the love of your life again in your lifetime, not alive at least. You knew Loki might outlive you and you had made peace with your future. Maybe mortals weren’t meant to be with gods, but you want to be the exception.

Your love for Loki never left, not even a sliver.

The sound of your heels pacing along the floor echos down the corridor.

“Stop pacing back and forth before you make _me_ nervous!”

Above the raging thoughts forming in your head, your head perks up from the familiar voice of your friend. A smile forms on your lips as Valkyrie softly bumps her shoulder on yours, taking a place right by your side. You take a shaky breath out as you start to pick at your nails you just done earlier this morning. Stars, you are a complete nervous wreck.

“You look lovely this evening. Is it new? Who’s the designer? We should’ve gone together! Have you seen this snow? So lovely this time of year...” You try to change the subject but Valkyrie knows all the tricks in your hat, white bunny and all. Her eyes know the full story and you know there’s no point in hiding away from the Asgardian queen herself.

“First off, we did go together. You’re the one who suggested it. And two, why are you avoiding the inevitable?”

You look longingly at the ornate wooden door mere feet away from where you two stand. Your chest rises unevenly from taking a deep breath in then you move your gaze over to Valkyrie and shake your head.

“I don’t know what to say to him. How does one convey their messy emotions about seeing the one they love rise from the dead? ‘Hello, I mourned your death but surprise to me! Not dead!’” It’s a forced laugh that escapes your lips which in turn brings a prickle to the corner of your eyes. You take in a short breath then let it out through your teeth. You wrap your arms around your chest in an effort to comfort yourself and guard your true feelings.

Valkyrie cocks her head to the side, placing a warm hand on your upper arm which melts away from of your tension. You put your arms to your side then shake your head, a nervous smile once again.

“Most of the things I’m feeling are selfish, I know. All this can more than likely be resolved if I just talked to Loki but it’s been years. Things could’ve...changed.” The last word almost comes out as a whisper but the condensation that forms indicates you said the word out loud. Your friend takes both of your arms into her hands and forces you to look at her directly in the eyes. You’re almost petrified by the intensity.

“Stop doing this to yourself; it won’t solve anything. I only briefly talked to him and he’s been asking about you. Things haven’t changed between the two of you on the Loki front.” She offers you a small smile, rubbing both of your arms for reassurance. You can feel some of the tension melt away from your muscles and begin to ease up just a bit. Your mind still spins of things to say but it’s now an organized chaos.

“Be it as it may, whether it’s the Yuletide or the Christmas energy in the air, the universe has spoken. Now,” Valkyrie lets go of you then brings her hands up towards her head where the crown sits nicely on top. It’s more a formality than anything but she said that it was just the cherry on top of the whole king thing. With gentleness, Valkyrie removes the golden crown and examines it in her hands for a second. It’s nothing exuberant or too gaudy, just the way that it should; a delicate golden circlet with laurel-like tendrils woven all around. Right in the center is a peak with a stunning red gemstone in the middle.

Valkyrie clears her throat then gestures you to bow your head. Your eyes narrow, shaking your head as you put two and two together.

“Val-”

“Not another word.”

You do as she says, bowing ever so slightly as Valkyrie fixes the crown on top of your head.

“You have the power of me and the gods alongside you now. It’s time you get your damn ass in there and talk to your boyfriend.”

You let out a sharp snort then give her a mock curtsy. You already feel slightly powerful with your new given rule. “Thank you, queen.”

Valkyrie calls out as you walk away. “Don’t do anything stupid with that crown of mine!”

* * *

The night appears to be in full swing once you pull open the wooden double doors. Laughing people glide all over the dance floor, merriment sounds and lively music fill the open air, with people enjoying the sprawling Yuletide feast table. Lights twinkle above every head in the ballroom that creates an almost surreal and dreamlike atmosphere. You let your eyes wonder from the decorations to the faces of joyous Asgardians as they celebrate another year of being together, of being alive.

You crane your neck to find a particular set of eyes but to no avail.

Once again, you feel that heaviness in your chest as if you suddenly forgot how to breath. Even with the pep talk, it’s no match for what lies ahead for you. Knowing that he’s somewhere here, walking, breathing, existing...

The music switches to a more slow tempo song.

You watch couples take each other in their arms, swaying to and fro, eyes locked into each other’s souls. There is no one else in the room but them together, in that moment, soaking in each other’s presence. A melancholy feeling washes over you as you remember asking Loki to dance at one of Stark’s stupid galas you always despised being dragged to. You’ve been mustering up the courage to ask him all night that with one final swig of liquid courage, you came up to him and offered you his hand.

The look of pure delight sparkling in his eyes still stays with you.

A smile forms on your lips when you recall the moment.

“Hello, my love.”

A breathe catches in your throat. The sound of his voice...you blink twice to make sure that this all real and not a figment of your imagination. You turn around to face the man you’ve never thought you would ever see again in your mortal life.

“Loki.”

His name feels ancient on your tongue, as if you never knew you would be able to say it again. You can feel Loki take a hold of your hands as you continue to examine his face. This is real, this is all real. He is in front of you and not dead somewhere out in deep space like they’ve told you. Loki is standing there, right here and right now, in the flesh, body and soul. You can feel tears prickle at the corner of your eyes knowing that the two of you have been reunited by a red string of fate; almost like destiny.

Loki rubs his thumbs along the tops of your hands. “I know I’ve been gone for awhile but I didn’t expect you to become queen of Asgard in such a short amount of time. Never doubted you once, little dove.”

For the first time that night, you allow yourself to be vulnerable and cave into your emotions. You burst out into laughter, tears streaming down your cheeks, then press your body against Loki, wrapping your arms around his neck. You close your eyes as you nuzzle into the crook of his neck, taking in the scent of sandalwood and a hint of spiced cinnamon. Loki can feel the tears along his exposed skin and he holds you even tighter in his arms.

The rest of the world had been forgotten for a few seconds as the two of you focused on only each other. Almost everyone in the ballroom had taken notice of the glorious reunion between you and the raven haired prince. Thunderous applause erupts around the two of you and you let go of Loki to press a warm hand on his cheek. He places his hand over yours, fond eyes looking at you as you press your lips onto his for a soft kiss.

All of a sudden, the jitters you’ve had before dissipate for you knew there is nothing to be worried about anymore.

You can feel Loki’s lips curl into a smile as he sinks in deeper to your touch. There’s another rounds of some hollers and you can feel your ears burning from such prying eyes. You take his hand, nodding towards the entrance in a silent invitation of escape. He takes your cue, interlocking his fingers with yours as you guide him towards salvation.

Once outside, you take him towards an intimately lit garden with archways full burnt orange calendulas. The snow has given way to a peaceful and silent winter’s night. Loki brushes away some snow from a bench then pats the space right next to him. After you remove the crown, you place your head on his shoulder.

There’s a slight tension between you two of you.

“I know you may have a lot of questions-”

“That’s an understatement.”

“And there are no words to tell you how deeply sorry I am to have put you in such a difficult position.”

You move your head away from Loki’s shoulder to look at him. There are tears welling up in his eyes as he remembers the hurt he has caused not only his people but to you especially. What Loki thought he was doing was protecting everyone he has ever cared for has turned against him. Nothing was prevented, people still suffered, however, he still had hope that things could get better.

“It’s unfair for you to have gone through such turmoil and loss again and again. You deserved to be safe and happy, not this. I apologize for not sending you a sign but it was far too dangerous. There aren’t enough apologies that can express it. I promise you that I will do everything in my power to be there for you and fight by your side. May we never have to be separated again.”

You place your hand on his cheek to wipe away the tears that drop down his face. “You don’t have to apologize. I know you did everything you could and I did everything I could. We were brought back together, I think that’s a good sign.”

Loki takes the hand that was resting on his cheek and presses soft kisses on each knuckle.

“So, are you going to tell me what happened?” You raise an eyebrow at him and he lets out a small laugh, almost as if reminiscing on his adventures.

“Yes, but I don’t want to ruin this moment.”

You lean against your chest as your eyelids become heavier and heavier; his heartbeat almost like a lullaby. There’s a flash of green magick as Loki summons a knitted blanket to wrap around the two of you. You let out a sleepy smile when you feel Loki bring your legs up to rest on his lap.

“Welcome home, Loki.”

For a brief moment, you open your eyes to soak the moment all in. Loki presses a small kiss on your forehead with a smile.

“With you, I already am.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for taking the time to read my story. leaving a comment or even some kudos will make my day :) love u


End file.
